Never Seen Dirt Walk Before
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: When a rich and royal family visits Erebor, our Durin line is forced to entertain them, no matter how much they dislike them. One shot!
**If you're wondering why/how I'm suddenly so active, it's all because of you guys. The last four one shots (including this one) have all been ideas sent from you! I mean I can come up with ideas by myself, but you guys come up with things I've never thought of. And I love it! So thank you!**

 **This one shot is written for Thilbo4Ever. I hope you like it!**

 **Brynn is Fili and Kilis little sister, my OC from my full story set in the quest I've got multiple oneshots as well! :)**

 **Brynn is 20 (huge age jump from my oldest Brynn yet, I know! Haha) Kili is 25, and Fili is 26**

Royal folk from royal places with royally bad attitudes. In case you didn't notice, Brynn was extremely bitter. She had never heard of these dwarves, she wasn't related, and she certainly didn't like them. They had come to Erebor unexpected and unannounced, and somehow thought they would be welcomed with fanfare. That expectation in itself was enough to make Brynn unimpressed. Their attitudes were a completely other story. They were annoying, they were arrogant, and they were disrespectful. Why they had dropped by in their travels, no one knew.

It wasn't just Brynn that didn't like them. Fili and Kili had been standing with her on a wall of annoyance since the family showed up, and one and a half days later Thorin and Dis joined them. The trio desperately wanted to toss the family out, but Thorin insisted that they could handle four days of torture.

This family was a family of four. A mother, father, son, and daughter. The son was around 35, and the daughter was around 24, just four years older than Brynn, but just young enough that it put her at an ideal age for Fili and Kili. Ideal for her, at least. The brother was another story. He constantly seemed to be trying to prove himself better than Fili and Kili (He couldn't. Ever. And that was a fact.) and he didn't like Brynn. Brynn was jokingly offended that she apparently wasn't even worthy enough to be attractive to scum. The parents were just cold and stuck up, and they were impossible to please. All in all it made a terrible few days for the Durin line. The worst part was that they were expected - and therefore forced - to entertain and interact with the family. And that proved brutal.

"You know, some of the richest dwarves in the world have thrown themselves at my feet." Saphira (the daughter) stated, her voice smooth and quiet.

"Probably to beg her to stop boasting." Kili whispered to Brynn, who smirked appreciatively at his cynicalness.

Fili tried his hardest to sound like he cared. "That's very nice."

"But of course, just any man wouldn't do. I'm waiting for the right one. I'm waiting for my prince." She put an emphasis on the word 'prince', and glanced over at the brothers.

The five of them, Fili, Kili, and Brynn, and Saphira and Darl, were all walking through the halls of Erebor, heading towards where their parents and Thorin were meeting them for lunch. The trio were only comforted by the fact that their mother and uncle were probably as miserable as they were.

"Well, Saphira, I'm sure you'll find your prince someday. He's probably in some land - far, far away from here. Very far. Very exotic. Just your type." Kili said with a fake smile.

Saphira scowled. Brynn grinned.

"Say, how many orcs would you say you've killed?" Darl asked, making the trio fight very hard not to roll their eyes.

Fili sighed. "Hundreds."

"Definitely hundreds." Kili agreed.

"At least a thousand, between the three of us." Brynn added.

"No one asked you." Darl snapped.

Kili made a warning noise, but Brynn quickly grabbed his arm to keep him calm. They certainly didn't need to have to deal with a brawl.

"How many orcs have you killed, Darl?" Fili asked, with absolute no interest in his voice.

"Oh, probably a thousand at least."

That fact was pretty much unbelievable, considering the dwarf didn't even have a sword on his hip at the moment. And type of warrior carried a weapon. The trio doubted he carried one at all. They, of course, all had swords on them. Even Brynn, and she was in a dress.

They finally made it to the luncheon room, which would hopefully bring some reprieve. They would have their uncle and mother as backup, but they'd also have two more opponents to add to the fray. But luckily, with five of them and four of the other family, they outnumbered them. That was the kind of thinking they needed to get through this.

"There you all are. You're late." Raphira (the mother) said as the children walked in the room.

"Your brood must have kept them out, Lady Dis." Darm (the father) said. "Our children are never late."

The way he said it, he didn't give Dis quite enough reason to get mad. It was almost joking - but it still made her annoyed. Her 'brood'. It made her three wonderful kids sound like a pack of orcs. She didn't appreciate it

"Did you have a good time?" Thorin asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, lovely." Kili said, sarcasm just barely evident. Brynn pinched him, and he quickly added, "We just walked around the halls and chatted. Very lovely to get to know your children better."

Raphira and Darm accepted this and they all sat down to begin eating. The meal went pretty well, but they were all grateful when it was over. They hadn't planned anything else and hoped that meant the family would do their own thing until dinner. But that was not so.

"Well, that was a very good meal. Could have been a bit more diverse, if you ask me, but no matter." Raphira said, standing from the table. "We were rather hoping you'd take us to that little painters shop in the mountain."

Death. Brynn had never wished death on herself or her family before, but here she was. Surely only death could save them from this.

"We'd love to." Thorin said politely.

"Yes, and I would too." Dis said. The trio felt a 'but' coming on, especially when she refused to look them in the eye. "But I already have plans. I hope you don't think me rude, these were made a week ago."

"Fine." Darm said. Obviously he did think her rude. "We'll see you later, then?"

"Of course!" Dis replied, and headed for the door. She had to pass her children to do so.

"Take us with you." Kili begged quietly.

"I can't! Support your uncle." Dis told them.

"Mama you can't abandon us!" Brynn scolded.

"I'm sorry!"

"Just come back soon." Fili urged.

And with that Dis was gone, and the sides of battle were even.

The painters shop was a nice place. It was empty when they got there, so it was easy for the painter to close it down whilst the royals were in there (by request of the visiting family). He served them drinks in fancy glasses, and then let them wander around to look at his pieces.

Brynn stopped in front of one depicting a battle scene. It was incredibly detailed, and she liked looking at each small battle and the weapons and the fights.

"I'd say a little girl like yourself would much rather look at the one of the horses." Darl came up beside Brynn.

Brynn instantly grew annoyed. If he didn't like her so much, he should have stayed away from her. "Actually, with my experience in battle, it is paintings such as this that interest me." She said, sipping from her cup.

"Yes, of course, your experience in battle. If you even have any. Honestly, go look at something more your age, I want to see this and not be constantly irked by your presence."

"I can look at what I want." Brynn finalized. She was growing tired of his disrespect. "You can wait or you can grow up and learn to share."

Darl glared at her but turned to the painting in silence. Brynn was finished looking at the picture and really didn't want to be next to Darl, but was staying just out of spite. She could hear Saphira talking endlessly to Fili and Kili about a wedding picture.

Darl scoffed. "The footing here is all wrong."

Brynn looked to what he was talking about, and found nothing wrong. "No it's not. That's perfect, actually."

"And what would you know? You're a girl." Darl asked, turning to face Brynn.

"I'd know quite a bit. More than you, I suspect." Brynn replied, also turning towards him.

"I will not have you disrespect me in such a way. You are a girl. You are lower than me."

"That's it? You don't like me cause I'm a girl?" Brynn asked, unbelieving. That was such a small thing to hate her about.

"Women should not be heard, they are for viewing and for pleasure." Darl said.

Brynn had had enough. "Well, I've never seen dirt walk before, but here you are."

"If your uncle had any sense, he'd teach you some etiquette and give you to me to use while I'm here."

"Excuse me?" Brynn exclaimed. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't have to like you for you to be of use."

"I'd take a bath in lava before I ever dreamed of courting you." Brynn said, her voice getting louder.

Though she was certain courtship was not what he had in mind.

Darl grabbed her hip. "Quiet."

Brynn instantly pulled away. "I will not!"

"Keep your voice down, or I'll do it for you." Darl warned.

Suddenly Darl was seized from behind. Fili and Kili each had one of his arms. They threw him against a wall, pinning him so his feet dangled off the floor.

"Hello, Darl." Kili said darkly. "You were saying something?"

"Sorry if we interrupted. Why don't you carry on?" Fili growled.

Neither of the brothers expressions actually welcomed Darl to speak, and he knew it. He gulped, eyes flitting back and forth between the princes.

Raphira screamed, and the three eldest dwarves came running over.

"What is the meaning of this?" Darm shouted angrily.

"Fili, Kili, what are you doing?" Thorin asked, his voice even but dangerous. If they didn't have a good reason for throwing the man against a wall, they'd be in big trouble. He disliked the family as much as they did, but he would not stand for such behaviour. They were princes, and needed to be able to control their annoyance.

"You'd do this too if you heard what he was saying to Brynn!" Kili told him.

Thorin looked to his niece, who nodded.

"He was not implying very civil things to me." Brynn said.

Thorins took Brynns arm and guided her to the side of the room so no one could hear their conversation. He needed more details.

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

"He talked of not needing to like me to use me while I was here, and that if you had sense you'd give me to him. He saw me as a body, not a being." Brynn looked at her protective big brothers, who were still holding the fearful Darl against the wall, his parents too nervous to do anything. She had a small smile on her face when she looked back at her uncle. "They are just doing what you taught them to."

Thorin smiled as well, giving Brynns shoulder a quick brush with his hand. "Yes, they are. And good for them. I'm sorry he said that to you, love. You are worth much more than he gave you credit for."

"I should hope so! He didn't give me much."

"I love you, Brynn, and I respect you." Thorin said seriously.

Brynn grinned at Thorins assurance. "I'm okay, uncle. His opinion of me does not matter in the least. He isn't smart enough to have any say over my beliefs about myself."

"Good."

Thorin turned around and walked back to the family, Brynn following.

"You're no longer welcome here at this time." Thorin stated, putting his kingly voice on. "And until you learn some respect you won't be."

"King Thorin, we have done nothing wrong." Darm insisted.

"Obviously you did, as evidenced by your sons behaviour. We expect you to be gone today. Fili, Kili, let him down."

The boys hesitated.

"Fili. Kili." Thorin said more sternly.

Fili and Kili let go of Darls arms instead of lowering him, and he dropped to the floor with a thud. He quickly ran over to his parents, cowering behind them. Darm, Raphira, and their children left the painters shop without another word, and were not seen before they left the mountain.

"I would've liked to do a lot more to him than throw him against a wall." Fili huffed, crossing his arms as they watched them leave.

"Agreed." Kili said.

Brynn laughed. "It really wasn't so bad. Besides, I think the amount of fear you put in him was enough punishment."

"It's never enough." Kili complained.

"You'll be fine, lads." Thorin smiled, clasping a hand on each of their shoulders. "Let's go home."

"Don't you have things to do now that our guests are gone?" Fili asked, leading the way out the door.

"I had the day off to entertain them."

"But they're gone."

"No one else needs to know that." Thorin smirked.

 **Honestly I don't know if anyone would ever say stuff like Darl did but oh well. It worked for my story. :) I love writing protective!Fili and Kili so much it's not even funny. They're just so easy to write in that role, and they're always so scary haha.**

 **If you have any ideas, let me know!**

 **Make sure to leave me a review! :)**


End file.
